User blog:Yoshipea/Some archive
8:17 Yoshipea Ok, I think I'm starting to have other things on my mind. One of them relates to Nightmare, from soul calibur. The second is the lake guardians(And why people are hating them for some reason) And the third one is... Uhhh... I dunno. Ok, I dunno who owns Nightmare(But he's pretty sick, and I like the way he sounds like) The second is kinda reserved for Ghetsis. And the third is Bellsprout (As in, I have no idea) 8:23 Tengen Toppa Lazengann Nightmare is owned by Goro, IIRC Welcome to the core of all our madness! Welcome, welcome, welcome! 8:44 Yoshipea Oh I think I can impersonate him though. "Tremble, this is true darkness!" "Need... more... POWER!" "Foolish human. I will eat your soul!" 8:46 Tengen Toppa Lazengann maybe 8:46 Yoshipea (shrug) Now, with the Lake guardians(Ghetsis owns them) I've been surfing the web lately, and I noticed that one person called them "Shapeless blobs". Sure, the lore surrounding them is good, but I feel like they're missing a few things. They just don't feel unique. And I'll be honest, I got hooked to them when I first encountered them on Pokemon Diamond. They did help on defeating Cyrus And on Platinum, They helped Giratina drag him down. But, I just feel like they didn't receive any character development. At all. And I've been known to not know how to use a Legendary Pokemon. And they finally gave me a good reason. Just, where is all that personality? They show it off a tiny bit, as in very little. They share the same type(Psychic) And after thinking this over... I think they may need a little attention. And I mean the good kind. Sure, I did a good number on Equinox, but if you ask me, whenever one person sees a sad scene, I find a good opportunity for some character development. 8:55 Tengen Toppa Lazengann Grief does serve character development 8:56 Yoshipea So, if you want to know why the lake guardians are different on my DevaintArt works. I'll just say, I wanted them to be special. Sure, I may have removed some of their novelty(Overuse, I know) But to me, Character is an important thing in a story. Midna faced this in her home game, so why not the Pokemon? Because we never know how they feel. 9:04 Tengen Toppa Lazengann I understand 9:05 Yoshipea And yes, I may not know how a Pokemon acts like entirely. Y'know. Steelix and Onix aren't acting calm when I was RPing with Ghetsis that one time. So, sometimes you have to explain why they're acting so bizarre. Are they insane? Did they have human contact? Did a Hypno attack them? But back to the main topic When I make a new part of my fanfic, I don't create it from the eyes of a human. I do it from the eyes of a Pokemon, and in most cases, Equinox's eyes. This will explain why I do this: (Pikachu) <(Hello!) I make them speak directly, because I'm doing it from their point of view. DarthShiro19 has just entered the core of all our madness! 9:11 Yoshipea Does it make make sense why I'm this way now? 9:11 DarthShiro19 wai hello 9:11 Yoshipea O/ (And it led to right now) Category:Blog posts